


男科门诊/The  Andrology Policlinic

by fragrans1984



Category: Original Work
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, NC17, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrans1984/pseuds/fragrans1984
Summary: “我不是基佬，只是想有个🐔🐔给我用用。”"I am not gay, I just need a Di*k."---------------------*挂号前列腺按摩的“病人”，和他遇到的男科大夫*原创短篇，一发完，谢谢阅读 🍖PWP❗*灵感来自恩基爱论坛的某帖子+回复（简介即摘自该贴回复，过于经典，令观者难免键盘大动）（活0活现.jpg）*This work is my original work.*This work is completed. Thanks for reading.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	男科门诊/The  Andrology Policlinic

\---------------------------

你看了一眼门诊等候区电子屏上显示的叫号，深吸了一口气，又把鸭舌帽往下压了压，确认没有人在看你的脸，才装作只是要去上厕所般起身，在拐弯后快速地走到了一间科室门前。

你的手放在了这扇门把手上，几乎有一瞬间的后悔，想要立刻抽身离开，但一眼扫到门诊上写的“泌尿科”后又心生出一股勇气来，暗骂自己不该害臊——你可是正经的在医院挂了号预约了大夫，既不是盗刷医保卡，也不是那些新闻里报道的尴尬又奇葩的基佬：比如把酒瓶子或者鳗鱼塞进了屁眼里取不出来，只能深夜冲往急诊求救。

你只是一个普普通通的直男，又遇上了一点男言之隐，所以不得不挂了个泌尿科的号， **让大夫给你检查一下前列腺。**

其实你一开始还想挂肛肠科，但耐心的护士小姐见你吞吞吐吐，神色紧张，便非常温柔地提醒你，如果你是遇上了排尿方面的问题，肠镜可解决不了这个，最好是去挂个泌尿科的号，让大夫先通过按摩的手法确认一下你是否存在前列腺炎症，然后才好对症下药。

护士小姐的话正中你的下怀——其实你没有什么尿频或者尿不尽的毛病，而且比起冰冷的肠镜仪器，你更希望是有根来自男人的，带有体温的器官捅进你的直肠里，在里面探索……

于是你顺坡下驴，说自己确实感觉有点排尿不畅，然后立马挂了泌尿科的号，预约了一次前列腺指检。

……虽然护士小姐看到你忙不迭地拿了号码纸条时的表情有些玩味，但你也实在是顾不得这么多了——

**你太需要来自他人的抚慰，太想被插入后穴了。**

你不是没有试过道具——感谢情趣用品的生产商们，他们确实做到了保密发货。但你发现这些冰冷的道具虽然解得了一时之渴，但终究没有活人那样智能，对你的欲求来说只能算隔靴搔痒——毕竟那些假阳具和跳蛋还得你自己费心费力地塞进屁眼里，并且找到合适的位置捣鼓好。

但人就不同了，比起自己背着手或是对着镜子张开腿，来自另一个人的抚慰是多么的高效便捷——你只需要抬起屁股，然后享受对方的服务就好。你看的不少GV和你当初所体验到的按摩都是这样的……

但你实在是没法跟交往的女友说这件事，你曾经试探着给她发过一些女性用手指或者假阳具玩弄男伴肛门的AV，并且话里话外暗示她能否在和你亲热的时候，不再单纯地当一个被插入方，而是也插入一下你。但你的努力撞上了冰山，女友对此非常反感，你为了避免她诘责，只好用“我发错了视频”搪塞过去。

但如果要扮演一个基佬去找别的男人约炮，你扪心自问又实在是做不到——不只是觉得这是背叛女友，更多是对于潘多拉魔盒的恐惧——你认为一旦走到这一步，或许事态就无法挽回了。

**你害怕自己会在和男人约炮后变成一个彻头彻尾，从里到外的基佬。**

**\-----------**

门诊的大夫并不是你想象中白发苍苍的老医生，而是个看起来甚至还不满三十岁的小年轻，你差一点就要问出一句：“你是代班的实习生吗？”但你手心里冰冷的湿汗让你深吸了一口气，于是你怀揣着不可告人的目的，挪到医生对面的椅子坐下。

医生对你点点头，他摘下眼镜揉了揉眉心，显得很疲惫——事实上，你也在门诊等了大半天才轮到叫号，此刻也觉得门诊那冷冰冰的金属座椅硌得你浑身肌肉酸痛，不由得感同身受地叹了口气。

医生扫了一眼你的挂号简介，问道：“你是感觉小便的时候尿不干净？有时候尿不出来？”你猛地点点头，医生见状又问：“那你每次尿完会有刺痛感吗？”你想起从网上搜到的“前列腺炎的症状”，连忙摇头。

医生点头以示了然，他指了指一旁拉着帘子的病床：“躺上去吧，我给你做个前列腺按摩，看看你的前列腺是不是感染肿胀了。”他一边说着，一边伸手去取无菌手套。

你没想到事情这么顺利——虽然这就是你一开始的目的： **谎称自己排尿不畅，在医院挂个前列腺指检的号** ，好接着医生按摩你前列腺的机会，以解假阳具不能抚慰的饥渴。

医生见你站在病床前发呆，还以为你是迈不过心理上的坎，像是吃饭喝水一样的平静语调对你说：“没事的，也就几分钟的检查，你放心，这比起做肠镜胃镜之类的检查，一点也不痛。而且你没有刺痛的感觉，那说明应该没有细菌感染，问题不大，我检查过后给你开些药就好。”

你看到医生神色疲惫，又瞥一眼电子表已经快到下班时间，生怕错过这来之不易的机会，万一医生觉得累了请你先离开，那下次等到医生上班再来，就不知道是什么时候了。

你连忙脱了裤子，按照医生所说的趴在病床上撅起屁股。

背后响起脚步声，医生的一只手按在你的屁股上，把你的臀部分开，使得肛门能暴露在医生的目光直视下。

然后你感受到医生的手指隔着橡胶手套滑过你的肛门，带着审视的意味——

“你这里没有痔疮，挺健康的，不过……肌肉似乎有点松弛？”

\--------------------------------------

你之所以会沦落到今天这样尴尬的地步，确实是自身的因素占了绝大部分。

你在去年到泰国旅行了一趟。

这个东南亚的佛教国家，却以性产业和性开放知名。再加上相比于发达国家而言低廉的物价，吸引了不少欧美的退休老头前去养老——自然，他们的养老指的是在当地包养一个年轻女孩，又当仆人又当老婆地服侍这老头，而在原籍因为退休金少难以得到的种种享受，从衣食住行到脐下三寸，在这个东南亚国家都可以被满足——“除了语言上的问题，几乎没有缺点，这可比去法国的海滩度假便宜多了！不过只要你不出曼谷，那你说英语也没问题。”你邻居的老头是这么跟你说的，这鳏夫毫不掩饰自己的艳遇，得意洋洋地对你炫耀他那个泰国的情妇多么的温顺和任劳任怨。

那时候你刚和前女友分手，被性格要强的前女友搞得苦不堪言，听了老头所说，难免心生出一分同仇敌忾来：“就是，我看这些劳什子女权一天天嚷嚷得我头疼，还是亚洲女人温顺可爱。”于是你在接下来的年假时毫不犹豫地订了飞往曼谷的机票。

你去曼谷的时候，正好是泼水节。车水马龙的大街上不止有年轻男女，还有许多佩戴着彩虹色绸带或者挥舞着彩旗的人——你一下子想起了在旅游攻略里读到的细节：曼谷的泼水节会吸引大量的同性恋参加。

你一向是比电线杆还直，不屑于与这些浑身湿到可以看出内裤颜色的基佬为伍——甚至有人压根没穿内裤，外裤被打湿后隐约可以看到裆下的形状。

于是你推开那些试图给你分发彩带的人群朝前走，时不时还得怒骂几个试图摸你胸肌的基佬——你知道你肌肉结实很受女伴欢迎，但你可不希望这群同性恋对你自作多情。

你艰难地穿过LGBT骄傲游行的人群到了酒店，一放下行李，你就迫不及待地问前台“哪里有好的按摩？”

酒店前台笑眯眯地给你递过几张卡片，你拿了就往这目的地去，你虽然是打着渔色的念头来到泰国的，但长途航班令你实在疲惫不堪，打算先找个泰式按摩恢复一点精力，再夜游红灯区会一会那些东南亚风情。

你来到酒店推荐的按摩店时，服务员热情地把你引进去了，给你安排了一间静室。不一会儿，一位浓妆艳抹的泰国女性走了进来，把你坐着的房间灯调暗了一点，示意你脱下外衣外裤躺好。

你被房间的燃香薰得有些昏昏然，加上看到那个女按摩师身材窈窕，不免有些桃色想法，心想着既来之则安之，索性看看对方要怎么服务你，于是你很干脆地脱了衣服，整个人躺在了床上。

按摩师往手上倒了油，一边按压着你的肩膀颈椎，一边用夹杂着泰语的东南亚英语跟你交流，女性的手指虽然纤细却有劲，按得你骨头酥软，泰式口音又慢又长，再配合着房内的熏香，你不一会儿就昏昏欲睡。

按摩师一边按摩，一边问你轻重如何，要不要着重按某处，你一开始还小心翼翼，后来发现对方手法娴熟，也就随意嗯嗯几声，任由对方发挥。

于是对方在按摩到你的尾椎时，脱下了你的内裤。

你当时已经昏昏欲睡，心想着似乎在旅游攻略上看过什么泰式会阴按摩，游客们交口称赞，不免有些心生向往——再加上女按摩师那低胸的衣服里流露出的风光令你心猿意马，想着要是接下来这位按摩师打算卖点“附赠服务”，你加钱就是了。

于是你压根没仔细听按摩师问了什么，只是对着对方满口yes，于是按摩师露齿一笑，又往手上倒了润滑油——

但接下来，那根带着润滑油的手指就一路向下，在你的鼠蹊部磨蹭，滑过会阴，当你露出玩味的微笑时又转向了你的肛周，在一会儿蜻蜓戏水后，正当你觉得有些泛起鸡皮疙瘩，但又不是到了无法忍受的程度，你正犹豫要出口问这是何种服务的时候， **那根手指捅进了你的屁眼里** 。

你当场就“噢”了一声，脚指头吓得紧绷起来，按摩师安抚性地拍拍你的尾椎，让你冷静，她按住你的后腰，慢慢地转动手指，你原本没有感到什么痛觉，那叫声更多是震惊，此刻更是呆愣着任由一个女按摩师捅进了你的身体深处——从来只有你操女人的份，没有女人玩弄你。

你浑身肌肉僵硬绷紧了，但按摩师显然娴熟老道，不一会儿就摸准了地方——她的手指围着你的前列腺轻柔地打转，让你原本想要呵责对方的话都卡在了嗓子眼里。

你第一次有这样的体验，你甚至有些庆幸自己是头朝下趴着的——因为你感受到一股熟悉的兴奋涌向你的下体，要不是趴着，只怕你就要在按摩师面前升旗了。

你咬紧了牙——因为身体向来没有什么毛病，你自然也没有去医院挂号看过前列腺，这是你这么多年来第一次被人侵入到如此深的地方，你既诧异，又鄙夷于自己竟然在“异物入侵”下勃起了，可偏生还要面子，觉得对一个女按摩师大呼小叫显得自己慌慌张张没底气，正当你内心天人交战犹豫不决的时候，按摩师轻声对你说：“没事，你放轻松，不会难受的。”她一边说，一边加大了按压的力度，你顿时一翻眼睛——若不是你趴着用手捂脸，那就要像个色情电影里的演员那样，呈现出一种被操到爽得翻白眼的模样了。

你如同大坝溃堤一样，被瞬间席卷全身的快感所包围，你从未有过这样的感受，这比起你插入女伴的体内，被又湿又热的女性阴道所包裹时还要来得刺激。

在你察觉到的时候，你已经不自觉地撅起了屁股，整个人像是色情片里任君采撷的女优一样，用身体去迎合按摩师的手指，让那异物好进得更深，能够全方位无死角地爱抚你的前列腺。

按摩师显然也注意到了你乐在其中，用泰式英语轻笑一声：“我说的没错吧？你会觉得舒服的。”你闻言涨红了脸，想要反驳却又说不出口，最后颤抖着在按摩师的手上交代出了自己憋了一个多月的精液存量。

按摩师大概是见多了这样兴奋的男客户，也不觉得冒犯，而是笑盈盈地递过一盒纸巾给你。

你擦干净后又端详着一旁女按摩师那窈窕的背影，刚被开拓的后穴还在留恋方才的如临天国的滋味，在你反应过来之前，干渴的嘴已经比心灵更快地做出了选择：“我要…… **再来一次刚才那个** ，多少钱？”

\------------------------------

面对医生的盘诘，你一下子紧张起来，浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，你感受到医生的指节卡在你的肛门处，似乎也因为你的门户紧锁而难以入内。

你听到医生轻轻地叹了一口气，对你说：“放轻松一点。”你急中生智地回答道：“我最近便秘得厉害，用了开塞露。”

“哦，这样啊。”医生应了一句，但话语里是你可以听出来的漫不经心，显然医生没把你这话当真——就连你也难以骗过自己：哪怕一个人再怎么便秘，到了要用开塞露的地步，也不至于会把肛门的肌肉撑松弛了。

**你只是在去看医生的前一晚，实在又按捺不住寂寞，从柜子里摸出了假阳具而已** 。

你当时在泰国盘桓了一周，第一晚并没有如你原先设想那样去红灯区招妓——女按摩师让你享受了两次前列腺高潮后，你在身心畅快之余也觉得疲倦，你可不是十几岁的毛头小伙子能一夜七次了。

于是你就此打道回酒店，想着先好好睡一觉，明天再去猎艳，当你路过前台时，服务生还记得你，笑盈盈地问你“对按摩服务满意吗？”，这一下又把你的桃色打算给吓得飞到了爪哇，红着脸“嗯嗯”几声就快速离开了。

等你终于洗漱完毕，躺在床上想好好查一查曼谷的红灯区攻略时，明明已经洗干净的屁股却又觉得一阵空虚，仿佛腰部以下还沉浸在放在那从未体验过的绝妙快乐之中，一时间鸡定人乏，那些网上流传的美艳妓女照片在你看来也索然无味了，你撂下了手机。

你在接下来几天一直踌躇于自己是要再去找女按摩师，还是去红灯区一振雄风：你第一次对自己的感受产生了怀疑，以往你觉得被人插屁股的都是死娘娘腔，但女按摩师高超的技巧竟然让你第一次觉得被人插入也不是不那么难以接受——甚至你还有几分怀念当时的滋味。

你最后还是去了红灯区——你想在那些风骚漂亮的妓女身上证明自己还是个百分百的纯爷们——你在出发前看着自己的浑身的肌肉和浓密的胡须，这样对自己说到。

但你面对这些异域风情的风骚荡妇，却第一次觉得索然无味，反而是妓女的手无意识地滑过你的臀缝时，让你一瞬间变得更硬了。

你把钱丢给妓女，匆匆忙忙地出了门，头也不回地奔向机场。

回国之后，你开始在pornhub上搜索男同性恋色情影片——以往你误点进去后都要清除浏览器记录，但今时不同往日，你甚至开始主动搜索起相关的影片来。

你看到那些在GV里被肏到双眼翻白，失去意识只知道张腿的0，以往你是非常厌恶这样的形象的——在你过往的认知里，这是女人的角色，那些明明有着一身肌肉的男人却做这种事情，实在是让你觉得他们白费了身上长的屌。

但这一次，你却觉得看着时颇有点能认同那些0的感受了——在女按摩师的手指揉搓你的前列腺的时候，要不是你紧紧咬住手背，少不得也要叫出来。

你也试探着用手指开拓自己——但这操作未免难度高了些，你靠自己的手指实在是没法摸到自己的前列腺，所以“出于简化操作”的考虑，你购买了跳蛋和假阳具。

当你小心翼翼地把跳蛋塞进屁股里，按下开关的时候，你翻了白眼。

在看着满床单的精液畅快地喘息的同时，你的心灵也捕捉到了某种信号——是 **危险迫近的脚步声** 。

以往你和一个女友分手之后少则一周，多则一个月，就会开始寻觅新的对象，但这次你少有的迟疑了半年，才在酒吧开始重新搭讪女性。

而你现任的女友虽然身材窈窕性格火辣开放，但你和她做爱的时候总觉得兴趣缺缺——甚至也不如和前几任女友那样，有兴趣从夜晚折腾到天明了。

**你觉得女友身上少了吸引你的地方** ——准确的说是少了个器官。

反而是在性爱中，女友在抓牢你的时候无意间滑过你屁股的动作反而会让你血脉偾张。

你也曾尝试着路过本市有名的gay吧，但终究在要迈出那关键性的一步时退缩了。

你不认为你是gay，你只是……有些沉迷于被开拓后穴的感觉。

你只是在假阳具上艰难地把自己拔下来的时候希望有点更智能的东西——比如说是一个男人从你的体内抽出来，而不是一根需要你自己调整动作，还没有温度的假阳具。

要是没有男人的话，你觉得让你的女友戴上假阳具肏你也不赖。

很可惜女友不乐意，但你迟疑着实在是无法走出那真正的一步——去找个男人来肏你。

**你害怕某个问题的答案** 。

但你只靠自娱自乐实在无法纾解自己的饥渴——假阳具的尺寸越买越大，上面的凸起也越来越花样百出，在看医生之前，你甚至在医院的门诊室里下单了一根带配套产卵小玩具的假阳具——你在pornhub上看了这个题材的GV，看完后打了一发手枪才勉强平静下激动的心情。

既不能靠假阳具满足自己，又无法找到可信的人来肉体安慰你，你情急之下想到了在一些同性恋论坛看到的讨论：

可以去医院挂号，假装称自己排尿有困难，那么医院通常会为了确认你的身体状况而给你安排一次前列腺指检，再制定相关的治疗方案。

并且泌尿科和生殖科密不可分，一般宣称自己有排尿困难的情况下，医生多半会建议你取一点精液，检查一下生殖系统有无受到影响——这就意味着， **医生会按摩你的前列腺，按到你射，你的激动会被认为是正常的生理反应** 。

**你只要出一点治疗费，就能享受到一次安全又专业的前列腺按摩，那真是太划算的事情了** 。

\------------------------

医生的手指隔着橡胶手套按摩过你肠壁，他娴熟又快速地摸到了你的前列腺。

几个试探性的按压令你马上有了反应，你的那话儿抬起来了。你不免有些羞赧，忍不住夹紧了腿。

但你的行动干扰了医生进行检查，他拍了拍你的屁股，对你说：“请把腿分开一点，不然我没法工作了。”医生是无心，你听起来却有点春心荡漾——你忍不住想到了那些色情影片里的镜头：0一边承受着1的冲击，一边撅起屁股任由1把双臀拍打得满是手掌印。以往你看色情片都是带入那些插入女优的男优，但近来你看片子，却渐渐地羡慕起那些被1按在床头桌角，肏得翻起白眼，只知道大张双腿任由1进得更深的0了……你甚至在镜头特写到0那溢出精液，被肏得松软的后穴时，会忍不住按下暂停键，把手伸进裤裆里……

医生的手在你的前列腺来回摸索，年轻的医生有些疑惑地问道：“我感觉你的前列腺大小正常，并没有太异常的肿胀呀？”

你没有吱声。

你没有说话，医生又补充道：“不过我感觉你的直肠有点松弛——而且你还剃了肛毛？”

这确实是真的，当你插入女伴的时候，有无肛毛自然无所谓，但当你对着镜子张开腿要把假阳具塞进自己屁股的时候，肛周的毛发就阻碍了你的行为，于是你像个色情片演员一样，把自己那地方剃干净了。

你没法再装死了，含混地试图蒙混过关：“嗯嗯，之前便秘的时候，用开塞露的时候发现不方便，就……剃了……”

医生轻笑起来，显然对你的话并不相信。他继续按压着，你感觉到医生的眼神在你周身上下游弋，顿时觉得芒刺在背。

“你放心，我并不是有意要冒犯你的隐私，只是作为医生的职业操守，我觉得有必要提醒你一句——”医生清了清嗓子，用严肃的语调跟你说，“我的意思是，年轻的时候还是有节制一点比较好——直肠的肌肉就像是橡皮筋，一旦被拉过了头也会断掉，如果年纪轻轻就搞到松弛了，一旦上了年纪，是很容易会出现脱肛之类的毛病的。”

医生一口气说完了，似乎是不想给你任何狡辩的余地，又轻描淡写地补充了一句：“先生，开塞露的瓶口是很小的，可不会搞到一个成年男人的直肠肌肉松弛。”

你瞬间觉得脸上烧得发烫，紧张使你绷紧了肌肉，一下子夹紧了医生插在你体内的手指，但这却招致了连锁反应，医生的手指原本就抵在你的前列腺附近，这下子更是被你的肠道整个含住，在你的前列腺上重重摩擦着。

你被快感刺激，忍不住发出了一声丢人的闷哼——当然，如果你不是来不及咬住嘴唇，还是让呻吟流露出了后半句的话，就能少一点丢人的成分了。

你索性破罐子破摔，转头怒目而视这年轻的医生：“你胡说什么呢？我可不是基佬！”

“冷静点，先生，我的本意不是干涉你的私生活。”医生显然是身经百战了，举起另一只手示意他不想和你争吵。

你想着这是在医院里，闹起来终究难看——你现在可还没穿裤子，屁股里含了一根男人的手指呢！

于是你愤愤转过头去，但雄性好胜的本性还是让你忍不住跟医生对呛了一句：“我只是来做个前列腺检查的，你不要多话，否则我会去投诉你！”

医生的眉头瞬间皱了起来，显然他也怕工作吃到一个投诉，你正得意洋洋，忽然看到这个小年轻的嘴角翘起来，这应该是刚从学校毕业出来的青年冷笑一声，不甘示弱地回呛了你一句：“我说先生啊，你只怕不是来做检查，也没有什么排尿困难的毛病吧？ **你只是想出一份体检费，然后享受一次前列腺高潮吧** ！”

年轻的医生一边说，一边用按在你前列腺上的手指来回地用力摩擦，闻言转身的你大惊失色，还来不及反驳，你的生理本能就出卖了你——你的阳具高耸地立了起来。你下意识抬腿想要踹医生一脚，但医生仿佛动物园最灵活的猴子，一个闪身轻松地就躲开了你的攻击，反而是你因为抬腿的肌肉运动，使得医生的指甲在抽手的过程中用力地擦过你的前列腺，就像是皮鞭抽在了你的阳具上那样，一瞬间是火辣的痛感，但旋即是铺天盖地的快感沿着被攻击的地方涌了上来，直冲你的脑髓，这一下，即便你反应再怎么敏捷，再想夹腿掩盖自己的欲望也来不及了—— 前列腺快感使你喷射而出，把小腹和病床弄得一塌糊涂。

已经跳到安全区的医生气定神闲地取过一根空试管，好以整暇地站在床头柜边问你：“那么请问先生，你觉得你还有做个精液分析，看看你的前列腺是否正常工作的必要吗？”

你脸上发烧，咬紧牙死命盯着医生，攥紧了拳头，犹豫着要不要给对方那张精英的脸蛋上来一拳——你可讨厌死这种胜券在握的聪明人微笑了！

医生显然也意识到了你的攻击性，他猛地朝后退开一步，不咸不淡地又补了一句：“先生，我劝你不要把事情搞到要叫警察的地步。”他一边说，一边朝你晃了晃占满润滑剂和你的肠道分泌液的手指，“我给你倒的润滑油是无味的，但你——用了别的品牌的润滑剂吧，我很欣赏你有自我保护的意识，不过我还是很想提醒你一句，你也不会希望我把 **这个沾满了杜蕾斯的樱桃味的润滑剂的手套** 交给警察，说你是试图向我约炮不成的基佬，怒而反咬我一口诬告我吧？”

你被瞬间踩中痛脚——你以往自用的是无色无味的ky水性润滑剂，但那天你去超市，发现不巧ky牌卖光了，而一旁只剩下杜蕾斯的樱桃味润滑剂——这显然是给有口交需求的顾客准备的。你想着买了之后也能拿来搪塞女友，索性就直接买了一管回家——

虽然你之后清理自己的屁股时，总觉得发出樱桃气息的自己仿佛是在蜜饯罐子里游泳了一次。

你明白自己实在是没法和医生的对抗中占据上风，但你虽然有一身肌肉，却不是蛮干的性格，也懂得见机行事，于是你举手示弱：“好吧，老兄，这是我的错，我们各退一步怎么样？我什么都不会说，我出了这个门绝不会做任何干扰你的工作的小动作，你也别跟任何人把我当成八卦来说，怎么样？”

医生笑起来：“先生，我一向是以患者的需求作为第一位来考虑行事的，你能选择这样和平的方法，那是再好不过了。”

他一边说，一边脱下沾湿的手套，把这扔进垃圾桶里。

你也匆忙开始擦拭一塌糊涂的私处——虽然这医生跟你唇枪舌战一番，但你不得不承认男人的按摩力道比女性要大，再加上他毕竟是个专业人士，竟然让焦渴了大半年的你终于得到了满足，甚至这次比起当初女按摩师带给你的魂牵梦萦的记忆更为销魂。

你提起裤子正要下床，那年轻的医生推了推眼镜看向你：“先生，我出于职业的好奇心，想问你最后一个问题，你不介意吧？我向你保证我没有恶意。”

你深吸一口气，想着看看这医生还有什么高论：“你可以问。”

“你既然能……做到使自己的直肠肌肉松弛的地步，应该是不缺性生活的吧？”医生疑惑地问，“那为什么还要来医院做这种事情呢？难道是为了追求刺激吗？”

医生端详着你的神情，似乎也是怕你动怒，连忙举起手：“我不打算引起战争，我只是今天连续接待了3个像你这样的病人，实在是充满了疑惑——虽然你们确实有享受医疗服务的权利，但……”

医生说着摘下眼镜擦了擦，他叹了一口气看向墙上的挂钟：“先生，我不是针对你，只是你明白，医院人手不足， **人在上了一整天班之后真的很希望能按时休息** 。”

你听他这么一说，想到自己加班时的叫苦连天，推己及人一时间也觉得心虚，但仍是嘴硬，只好底气不足地嗫嚅道：“ **我也不是基佬……只是……想有个几把用用罢了……** ”

医生的嘴大张着，半晌没有合上，他似乎被你这毫无逻辑关系的发言所震慑，一时间不知道说什么好。

\------------------------

其实你在gay吧外的街道徘徊的时候，也没少路过那些灯光昏暗的小巷，听到一些男人对你吹口哨，或者意有所指地拿着一包香烟走过来，朝你借火。

你有那么几次是实在心动了，想着找一个男人插你的屁股也无妨，但你一旦在gay吧流露出这种表示，那些男人就亲密地搂住你的腰，想要揉搓你的胸或者亲吻你的脖子，更有甚者想要和你啵嘴——这实在是令你没法接受，虽然你已经学会了驯熟地趴在枕头上，把一根6.5英寸的假阳具塞进自己屁股里，但是你的内心始终认为自己不是基佬——毕竟你面对女友还是能硬起来的……

就是有点不如以前持久，并且希望女友能在做爱的时候用手指插进你的屁眼里。

**你只是有那么一点点弯，程度大概** **10%**.

你一直用这种理念，在看GV的时候劝说自己——你还是坚定地认为自己只要得到前列腺的满足就够了，你还能对女人硬起来，还是会在将来成为某个女人的老公的。

你也曾经在gay吧外的小巷子里见过许多在阴影里纠缠的基佬们——

其中有一对令你的印象尤其深刻。

那个雌伏人下的0染了一头少见的银白色头发，即便在昏暗的小巷里也尤其显眼，他皮肤褐色，一身结实的肌肉，线条比你还流畅矫健，他比抬起他屁股插进去的1还高小半个头，但却扶着墙壁温顺地撅起屁股，任由1像条公狗一样骑在他背上，还对他的脖子又啃又咬，仿佛他那结实的肱二头肌和斜方肌都是摆设似的。

那个一头银发的0胯间的尺寸尤其可观——虽然你自诩是令无数女伴销魂的猛男，但你也诧异于那个银发家伙的尺寸——他的长度几乎要跟色情片里的黑人男演员的长度一样了。

但这样身材魁梧，那话儿也尺寸可观，看外形是100%纯爷们的男人，哪怕你只用最“正常的”角度来评价，他也是人群中出类拔萃的。可这样的人竟然甘愿雌伏于同性的抽插之下，任由自己的阳具在墙壁上射得一塌糊涂，还像个女人一样摆动起屁股，捧着自己丰硕的胸肌任由对方吮吸，简直像个喂奶的妈妈似的。

你实在是不齿于此道——倒不如说，你很害怕自己在找了基佬约炮后也变成这样。

因为你知道男人在情迷意乱的时候，是什么屁话都能说得出来，什么破事都敢去做的——不要说你曾经在房事中毫不犹豫地答应为前女友们一掷千金，就说那个在昏暗的小巷子里把自己的屁眼交出去的银发基佬，对于在他身上抽插的1喊着的一口一个“妈妈”竟然毫不动怒，还乐在其中地和对方打啵，这跟娘娘腔有什么区别呢？

你觉得基佬可真是恶心。

你极力避免自己也变成这种玩意——或者说，你正是因为对自己的意志太了解了，才害怕走出那一步：你在被女按摩师用手指给屁股开了苞之后就落得今天这种要用假阳具止渴的程度，如果真的找基佬打了炮……

不！你不是基佬，你只是没有用过男人的几把而已，或许在你找了个男人真的试过之后，在满足了自己心中一直以来的记挂之后，或许这层迷雾就会像是被驴吃到嘴里的胡萝卜，再也不让你为之寝食难安了。

就比如面前这个医生，虽然按摩技巧高超，但说出来的话不就是令人生厌么？你可以保证不会对他有什么神魂颠倒的想法——即便他的手法是如此的娴熟。

\---------------------------

医生的眼神在你身上来回扫视着，从你的胸膛到胯部，你被看得有点尴尬，正想着出门离开的时候，医生突然叫住了你：“先生——”

“根据你刚才的发言，我想你没有真的试过同性的阴茎吧？”医生忽然微笑着问道，“那么要不要试一试呢？我想你或许在这之后会收回你刚才的发言。”

你听出了他的言外之意，瞪大了眼睛打量这个穿白大褂戴眼镜的家伙。平心而论，这医生虽然是一副你最讨厌的精英神态，但长得着实不差，你一瞥墙上的挂钟，反唇相讥：“年轻人，我劝你话不要说得太满——你的肌肉可不见得有我的结实，我只怕你这一点点油量，不足以开大车，可别在这个过程中体力不支，搞到要我叫急救，那可就好笑了不是吗？”

医生笑着反手锁了门，朝你走过来：“先生，您也别这么一副倚老卖老的语气，你和我最多也就差个五六岁，只不过经验上来说——只怕你待会要叫我一声老师了。”

“是吗？”你笑起来，不自觉地模仿着你路过小巷看到的那个银发肌肉0 的神态，张开嘴轻轻地咬住朝你走过来的医生的裤子拉链，把它一拉到底，“大学里有些老师虽然在理论上颇有建树，但却不适合教书，医生你可别是这种只会纸上谈兵的书呆子啊。”

“我可以包你满意，”医生微笑着分开你的腿，把自己的白大褂挂在床边，“顺便一说，这第二次的前列腺按摩不收费。”

——Fin——

Note:

*这篇文如简介所说，灵感来源是nga的一个帖子，出于保护当事人隐私的考量就不附上链接了。

（现在该贴已必须要登录才能查看了，但 **无论如何希望不要有人去打扰当事人** 。帖子大意是：楼主自述自己本身是直男，但是自从在泰国享受了一次前列腺按摩后，对这种感受念念不忘，从道具到约炮做0，再到交了新的女友后发现对女友兴趣缺缺，甚至会软掉，反而是女友无意中碰到自己的肛门时会令他有快感，因此性生活不太顺利，楼主非常苦恼，所以求助网友们。）

楼主的诉说虽然精彩，但帖子里最精彩的还是如下的一个回复（为了保护当事人隐私特此打码）：“我能理解楼主的感受，我的也有过前列腺高潮，但我的性取向是正常的，我也想找个男的肛我， **说白了就是想有个** **jb** **用用。** ”

——上网冲浪的我刷到这个回复当场爆笑。

 ~~贵直男的小把戏真的很多~~ ~~~~

~~这个发言是不是活0活现了呢~~

——总而言之，这就是这个短篇的灵感来源了。

最后做一个小小的 **声明** ： **本作品是虚构作品** ，虽然有灵感来源参考，但进行了虚构创作， **并非针对任何人的创作** ，本篇作品也并未出现任何真实的人名地名，请勿对号入座。

*一个附赠的小广告：

想看看本文中提到的银发猛0的故事吗？点这里吧：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194081>

（两篇作品之间并无关系，只是个人爱好埋的小彩蛋🍑🍆💦）

\--------------- 

2021.1.14 update: Hi everyone! I used the web to draw the pic of Doctor (In my imagination)

I hope you would enjoy it! 我捏了一张本文的医生（本来是想捏患者的，但是素材没有比较合适的人体，感谢网站作者）

<https://picrew.me/image_maker/582810>

“先生，顺便一说，这第二次的前列腺按摩不收费。”


End file.
